1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to pet toys; and, more particularly, to an oscillating cartoon character resiliently mounted to a base which base can either rock or be stationary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toys are known for providing amusement, exercise and recreation for pets. Since many pets are kept inside one's house or apartment or the like for long periods of time, it is necessary to provide entertainment and exercise for the pet or the pet will soon become bored and destroy items in the house or apartment.
Such toys can be used by the pet without distracting the pet's owner. However, sometimes it is desirable to reduce the distraction provided by such a toy. For example, in a first mode of operation, the toy may give substantially more action than in another mode of operation. There is thus a need for allowing such a toy to be used in either mode of operation and adapting the same in a quick and efficient manner.